Sugma Bolls
Sugma Bolls is a character who appears in: Kingtangapolo. A member of the hit K-Pop group BTS and powerful knight who lives in Gubby. Synopsis History Sugma was a renowned K-Pop artist and member of BTS, under the name Suga. While the band were on a break, Bolls served in the Gubbian army under King Mikropenis' rule. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Bolls was apart of the best three capable fighters in Highland Springs during the attack from a group of bandits. He stayed in the castle with Speedy Dragon talking about his anger issues and why he's a barbarian. After the battle, King Mikropenis had Sugma Bolls, Don Cheadle, and Ming Mong join the Adron Knights. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 2: Rival Factions The Adron Knights were on their travels, nearing the border of Gubby and Valm. They passed Vtoroy, where they planned to stay the night and restock on supplies and rest for the night. Sugma Bolls went to Jim Henson Man's shop to repair any broken weapons for the army. The next morning, they were all awoken by the trumpets of battle, so they went to the battlefield. After Stewart Azazel confirmed the situation, Bolls followed Urmok-Bill Orctribe on an assault over the river to catch the Red Faction in a pincer attack. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 3: Halloween 2019 After a long 15 days, the Adron Knights made it into Valm and stopped by a town to hopefully settle for the night, only to find it completely desolate, but Speedy Dragon eventually led an advance to a nearby castle, hoping for a rave, but JaCrispy told everyone it was a fancy dress party, so Bolls went as Papyrus. At the party, a tumultuous series of events caused zombies to fill the castle, so Sugma, with the rest of the Adron Knights, attacked them. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 4: Return of the Orctribe While on their travels, the Adron Knights decided to respond to a distress call made by Urmok-Bill's childhood friend, Kargug, so Katsuro took to arms. He was put in the smaller group working closely with Urmok-Bill, Speedy Dragon, and Xander to eventually take down Tarnuk Orctribe. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 5: Rat King The Adron Knights were continuing their travels, but were faced with an unfortunate obstacle. The road on the mountain they were traversing across was getting too thing for Lightning McQueen to go across, so it was suggested that he go back and go around the mountain, then meet back up with them in a couple days. Not wanting to leave him alone, Xander assigned Urmok-Bill and Stewart Azazel to go with him, allowing them to also take three others with them too, since that's how many they could carry altogether if Azazel also turned into a car. The pair decided to take Don Cheadle, Sugma Bolls, and the Jim Henson man. Prepared, they set off and their journey was going smoothly, but when night fell, a giant rat monster came rushing over and threw Lightning McQueen over, knocking him, Sugma Bolls and Don Cheadle out. When they were brought back to consciousness they found that the giant rat monster was just Rap Monster, a member of the K-Pop band BTS, and Azazel rapped a sample of the Nerd vs. Geek rap battle to him to join BTS, so that he'd go away. They camped out for the night and continued their travels in the morning, where they found themselves driving through a completely decimated town, so they stopped and investigated. All they found were corpses, but Urmok-Bill found a man sat by a fountain with three bodies around him. It was Sal Vulcano, who was tonight's big loser, because he was playing "N-Words" (basically Bogies, but with the N-Word) with the rest of the Impractical Jokers, although he refused to say it. After some time, a strange man walked into town and people started turning into rat monsters, including the other Impractical Jokers, who he was forced to kill. Azazel came over and showed Sal his Impractical Jokers t-shirt, prompting him to say, "if you help me find that man, I'll sign that shirt". He then told them that the suspicious man went into a "cave" just a couple metres from the town, but he was actually pointing to TruTv headquarters. They approached the building with unease, but they soon realised that Lightning McQueen could once again not fit through the door, so they had to leave him behind, while everyone else went in. The interior of TruTv headquarters was incredibly dirty and dusty and as they went further in, they were suddenly met with two paths, so Stewart and the Jim Henson man went left and sneaked past a giant rat named Sumo that Azazel decided to just drown anyway, meanwhile Urmok-Bill, Sugma Bolls, Don Cheadle, and Sal Vulcano went right and fought two giant rat monsters, named Jeff and Clarence, although Don Cheadle shot himself in the foot, so he was told to go get a chest, while everyone else headed further in. The chest Cheadle found contained a dangerous amount of cheese. Everyone, except Cheadle and McQueen reconvened and faced down the suspicious man calling himself the Rat King. Stewart questioned the man and asked him why he killed all those people and said that he only meant to kill the Impractical Jokers, because they were play "N-Words", which didn't fit TruTV's version of comedy, and he didn't kill Sal, because he refused to say it. They talked it over and they spared the Rat King and invited him to join the Adron Knights, which he agreed to do. They left the headquarters with two new recruits and four signed Impractical Jokers t-shirts, and as they continued to the meeting place, Rap Monster stopped them again and told them that he and the rest of BTS will be joining the Adron Knights to see if they can record any music in time for their comeback. Relationships Allies * [[BTS|'BTS']] He rapped for BTS, alongside his good friends. ** [[Stewart Azazel|'Stewart Azazel']]' '''The two often worked together in teams, while apart of the Adron Knights, although they don't often fight side-by-side. Sugma was the only member of BTS he knew before joining. * [[Mikropenis|'Mikropenis']] Bolls served Mikropenis for quite some time, until he died. * [[Mikropenis II|'Mikropenis II']] Bolls seemed to have no qualms with his former king's son taking the crown. * 'Gubbian Army' Bolls served apart of the Gubbian army for quite some time. ** '''The Big Three '''Bolls was well-known in Gubby as one of its best knights. *** [[Don Cheadle|'Don Cheadle']] Bolls and Cheadle served in the Gubbian army together and formed a strong bond. The two continued their friendship while serving in the Adron Knights together. *** [[Ming Mong|'Ming Mong']] Bolls and Mong served in the Gubbian army together for some time and continued to do so while apart of the Adron Knights. * [[Adron Knights|'Adron Knights']]' His former king's final order for him was to aid the Adron Knights. ** [[Speedy Dragon|'''Speedy Dragon]] Speedy tries to talk Bolls out of being a Barbarian from time to time, but the two still get along well and help each other greatly on the battlefield. ** [[Urmok-Bill Orctribe|'Urmok-Bill Orctribe']] The two often fight alongside one another in the heat of battle. Sugma trusts Urmok when commanding him on the battlefield. Gallery SugmaBolls.png|Sugma Bolls (2nd edition render) SugmaBollsConcept.jpg|Sugma Bolls (1st edition render) CNY DCnSB.jpg|Sugma Bolls in the Lunar New Year poster Trivia * Sugma Bolls is homosexual. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Kingtangapolo Category:Characters